I'll Be There When You Do
by the-swan-of-the-sea
Summary: "I know you don't believe you can change. But one day you'll change for the better. And I promise I'll be there when you do." A quick Captain Wench-ish one-shot. Hope you enjoy.


**AN - This is just a little one-shot based off of a post by pompeiiablaze on Tumblr. It is Captain Wench-ish. Sort of. Anywho, I hope you enjoy it.**

She didn't know what happened to him. She really didn't. The last time Emma Swan had seen Killian Jones had been 5 years ago. And now, things were very different.

The two had grown up together. They were both raised by Widow Lucas, the owner of Granny's Tavern and a very kind soul. She had found Emma as a baby, abandoned in the village. Granny raised Emma as her own, along with her granddaughter, Ruby. And when the two girls had found the Jones brothers, both working as indentured servants, Granny had paid for their freedom and welcomed them into their family.

As the children grew up, Killian and Emma became especially close. They were what Ruby jokingly call "kindred spirits". They were hardly ever apart. And of course, the two had fallen in love with the other. They would "borrow" unused boats and, in the dead of night, sail out. They never went too far, only enough to know they were alone.

Emma and Killian were separated, though. Liam had joined the King's navy, and soon, Killian joined him. The brothers were never gone for very long, but it still pained them to be separated. The brothers climbed the ranks together, soon becoming good enough to where they were chosen for a special task; one that would help their king.

"I won't be gone for very long, love," Killian whispered to her, as he was about to leave.

"I know," Emma sighed,"but I still don't want you to leave. But I know you must."

Killian smiled, placing kiss on the top of her head. "I promise this love. When I return, we can start a future. If you wish it, I mean."

"I would love to."

They said their farewells, and Killian left for what was supposed to be a two month journey. Five years later, and Emma was seeing him for the first time since.

Emma missed him every day. They had never received word of what had happened to The Jewel of the Realm or it's sailors. And Emma hated it. She wanted to know where her love was, wanted know if she should continue her wait, or mourn and move on.

Ruby and her had taken up working at waitresses for Granny's Tavern. They meet many sailors, and listened to their tails. But none had ever turned her head. Until he came back.

Emma had gone to get some rum for the captain of a merchant ship when Killian walked into the Tavern. The whole place had gone quiet. Turning to see what had caused the sudden quietness, she saw him.

Just his look alone was different. Instead of her orderly lieutenant with a stupid ponytail, there was a leather clad man. His hair was disorderly, in such a contrast to his old self, who spent who-knows how long many sure he looked perfect, as to not disappoint someone.

He went to grab himself a drink, obviously ignoring her, and sat down. The rest of his crew soon joined him. Emma continued with her job, avoiding Killian and his crew. Did she feel bad for forcing Ruby to handle them? Yes. Did she actually have the courage to go and face him? Hell, no.

No, it wasn't until some girl came up to the crew that she actually faced him. The Tavern had their occasional whore roaming about, and this one had her sights on the captain. And he didn't seem to mind, allowing the girl to sit on his lap. Hell, he even went as far as to wink at Emma as the girl sat down. This broke the dam that was Emma Swan.

Not thinking of anything, she walked over to Killian and the whore. "Find a different man," she glared at the girl. Glaring right back, but seeing that this was a fight she would lose, the girl slide off, stalking of to find another man. Turning her sights on Killian, she said,"I assume you remember where my room is. Go there. Now."

Killian smirked at her. "If it is what the lady wishes, who am I to deny her?" As he walked off, many of the crew members smirked, thinking the captain was about to get a nightcap.

They were wrong.

Emma cleaned up a few tabled, then told Ruby that she was about to handle Killian. Ruby nodded, and wished her good luck.

Stealing herself, she opened up the door to her bedroom. Killian was sitting on the bed, still drinking out of his flask. "Couldn't resist me I see."

"Shut up."

"Well, you did invite me up here. Or should I say, commanded me."

"I said shut up, you idiot." He raised an eyebrow at her, but remained silent. "How could you do this?" she asked. "How could you and Liam leave us here? Do you realize how worried we've been about you for the past five years? Or did you even care? Too busy drinking and sleeping around to care about us. About me."

"Emma, Liam is dead."

Emma stood, stunned. "What?"

"The mission the King sent us on. He claimed it was to find a plant that would cure all injuries. But it was a deadly poison. It killed Liam."

"Killian…I am so sorry."

"For what the King had taken from me, I swore that I would get my revenge. The crew and I became pirates. And trust me, even with all of the lives I have taken from him, that damned King still doesn't know what I can really do. What I will do when I find him."

Emma remained still. When she spoke, she said softly," Killian, you have no idea how sorry I am. But, Killian… that isn't what Liam would have wanted."

"Well, it doesn't bloody well matter. He's dead. And I don't care what you say Emma, but the only person who cared for me is gone. And I well avenge him."

"Liam wasn't the only person who loved you."

"Trust me Emma, after all that I have done, you would hate me. It doesn't matter what you felt for my old self. He died with Liam. Now, all that stands is me. And I'm not someone you would love. I'm not someone you should love. Hell, everyone that has ever been close to me or been in the position to actually give a damn about me is gone."

Emma stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around him. He stiffened slightly, before melting and allowing his arms to wrap around her. "That isn't true, Killian. I don't give a damn what you have done. I don't care if you have lost all hope in yourself. I haven't. I know you can change. And I'm not going to leave you."

Killian stepped back. "I don't think that it's possible for me to change, Emma." He sighed, scratching behind his ear. "This wasn't smart. I shouldn't've come. I need to leave."

As he moved to leave, she moved to block the door. "No," she said. "Stay."

"Emma, really, I should be leav-"

"No, Killian." She took a deep breath, and started,"Stay here. I have to clean up the tavern, but stay. I'm sure Granny and Ruby would be thrilled to see you in the morning. Please, stay."

Sighing, he said,"Fine. You could always convince me to do as you wished."

Smiling, she said,"I know. Now, make yourself comfortable. I'll clean up, and then I'll be back."

Walking downstairs, she smiled. She didn't care what he had done. She still loved him. He may not believe in himself, but she had enough faith in him for the both of them.

Luckily, the tavern wasn't very messy. It sometimes was after pirates came in, but obviously his crew had left after their captain did. Cleaning up what mess they did leave, and then locking up, she went back to her room.

The view that greeted her was very pleasant. Killian had fallen asleep on her bed. Still having his flask in his hand, and snoring slightly, Emma sighed contently as she approached him.

Brushing his hair out of his face, she whispered, "I know you don't believe you can change. But one day you'll change for the better. And I promise I'll be there when you do."


End file.
